


Changing Realities

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some PWP fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #3 under the pen name Squire.

Steam rose lazily off the surface of the hot water, drifting through the room and giving everything a misty, dream-like quality.  Heyes and Curry both reclined against the side of the large bath, enjoying the heat that suffused their trail-weary muscles.  A relaxing scent lifted with the steam, and Heyes guessed the origin was the fine film of oil that coated the surface of the water.

The dark-haired man closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of his muscles slowly unknotting.  Beside him, he could hear the Kid sigh as the water worked its magic on him as well.  He wiggled his toes, then allowed himself to slip a little deeper into the water.

"Hmm," Curry said softly.  "This is nice."

Heyes opened one eye and squinted at his partner.  "You mean you came here all those times and you never got in here?" he asked.

The Kid nodded.  "Wasn't interested in the baths," he replied, his voice thick with relaxation.  "A man at the bakery mentioned that I could, uh, ease my troubles here."

Heyes closed his eye and grinned.  "That you did," he said, remembering when he had caught the Kid with another man.  That incident had led to their becoming lovers.

Curry chuckled lowly.  "Sure did."

Heyes felt his poker stir.  He was randy.  "What does it cost to use one of those rooms?" he asked.

Curry rolled his head to the side and stared at Heyes through the rising steam.  He grinned.  "Can't wait 'til we get to Silky's?"

"Nope," Heyes replied, grinning back.

"Okay," the blond said, standing.  Extending his hand, he helped pull Heyes to his feet.

They quickly dried themselves off using the towels provided.  The Kid then led them to one of the parlors – a small room with a bed and a table covered with interesting objects and oils.  Inside, the blond stepped close to Heyes, brushing the man's lips with his own.  The dark-haired man's eyes closed and he moaned, his arms reaching out to snake around the Kid's sides, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Feeling Heyes' teasing tongue, the Kid parted his lips, allowing the man access to his mouth.  Their tongues pared and explored.  Their hips pressed tightly together, their erections grinding together.

Heyes reached down, his hand wrapping around the Kid's poker, sending hot sparks of pleasure exploding through the blond's entire body.  "Inside me, Heyes, please," he said, his tone pleading.

Heyes chuckled softly.  "Turn around," he directed.

The Kid did as instructed, the thought of what was to come making him so hard his teeth ached.  A hand between his shoulder blades forced him to bend over and he braced himself with his hands against the surface of the bed and widened his stance.

Heyes stepped over to the table and picked a bottle of oil.  He pulled the stopper out and poured some into his hand, then set the bottle back down in easy reach.  With a slick finger he poked against the Kid's puckered hole.

Curry sighed when he felt a single finger slide into his chute up to the third joint.  Heyes wiggled his finger, sending waves of tantalizing sensations washing over him.  "Oh, yeah," he breathed.

After a moment the finger was withdrawn, replaced by two.  "Yeah… so good," the Kid panted.  "That feels… so good."

"It's been a while," Heyes said, his own poker throbbing with need.

"Too long, Heyes, too long."

Heyes continued to work, carefully and slowly, stretching the Kid's tight muscles until they were loose.

Curry closed his eyes, his head arched back, his hips moving in small, tight circles against the ministrations.

The dark-haired ex-outlaw used his free hands to grab the Kid's balls, rolling them in his palm.

"Not too much," the blond cautioned.  "It's been so long… no control."

Heyes stopped and withdrew his fingers a second time.  He grabbed the bottle again and poured out more oil, rubbing it over his erection and the Kid's ass.  "Get up on the bed," he instructed.

Curry crawled onto the bed and turned over onto his back.  He raised his legs up in the air while Heyes climbed onto the bed and maneuvered between his thighs.

"Hurry," Curry said.

Heyes slowly eased his prod into the Kid's well-prepared ass.  Curry grimaced, and he stopped, waiting for the man to adjust to his presence.  When the Kid lowered his legs, draping them over Heyes' shoulders, he pressed the rest of the way in.

"Oh, definitely too long," Heyes hissed, grinding his teeth together to keep from shooting his load right then.

"Feels good," Curry replied.  "Do it."

Heyes began to move, gliding in and out in long, slow thrusts.

The Kid's eyes closed and he groaned, low and deep.  "Oh yesss," he growled, squeezing the muscles in his butt and driving his hips against the invading poker, impaling himself over and over again.

Heyes pumped faster and the Kid met each thrust, enjoying the feel of his partner's heavy balls slapping against his butt.

Before long Heyes was shoving in all the way up to his balls, then pulling out to the very tip.  Their bodies gleamed with sweat, trickles of it running down their faces.  They breathed hard and groaned softly.

Supporting himself on one arm, Heyes reached down and took hold of the Kid's stiff cock, pulling in time with the rhythm his hips set.  Then he reached past and squeezed the blond's balls, making the Kid groan, half in pleasure, half in sublime pain.

Feeling his climax beginning to build, Heyes skewered the Kid faster and faster.  When his balls pulled up tight, he gave one last, mighty thrust, embedding himself to the very root of his prod.

The Kid felt his partner start to shudder, Heyes' fingers tightening almost painfully on his balls.  Then the man cried out, and he could feel Heyes' cock pumping its load into his ass.  He ground his hips tight against Heyes' groin and clenched his butt muscles over and over, milking the man dry.

Lost in the pure pleasure of his release, Heyes grabbed the Kid's rock-hard poker, pulled and squeezed, pushing the Kid over the edge.  The blond's load gushed out, one squirt after another, splattering against Heyes' chest.

The dark-haired man reached in, squeezing the Kid's balls to drain every drop out of them.

When Curry's shudders decreased and finally stopped, Heyes slowly pulled his softening prod free, crawled out from between the Kid's legs and collapsed on the bed.

The lay for several minutes, catching their breaths.

"Guess we gotta take another bath," the Kid said.

"Good idea," Heyes said.  "Then it's my turn."

"My pleasure," the Kid replied, adding, "You know, Heyes.  I'm startin' to feel like we're an old married couple."

The ex-outlaw leader laughed as he sat up, looking for the chamber pot.  "Kid, we got there a long time before this."

Curry chuckled.  "Yeah, guess you're right.  Now, let go clean up a little.  I've got work to do."

The End


End file.
